


Moving Day

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [126]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

The deal closed, the walls painted, all the latest security tech installed, and all that's left is to move the stuff Stephen had in storage from his old place into the loft in New York along with the few new pieces they chose together. "Where do you want these ones?" Antony asks, three really fucking heavy boxes piled high in his arms, muscles straining against the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

"Over by the window, I think that," Stephen leans to peer at the boxes. "Yep, that's books and nick knacks." He pauses to admire the way Antony's tee shirt clings, the line of sweat that darkens the fabric along his spine. For a moment he entertains the thought of running his tongue over that salty skin. _Hmmm_

Antony finds a corner, out of the way by the window, to set the boxes and goes back for more. "The delivery guys just texted. They'll be here in ten with the bed and the table," he tells Stephen, coming in with another three boxes, the door left open, having disarmed the security system while they move things in. "And Christos wants to know if we want an extra set of hands."

"Yes!" Stephen's PA had flown in the night before but Stephen was giving him space to deal with some bullshit that had cropped up in regard to his filming schedule versus some Cons he'd agreed to attend. "Tell him yes!" Stephen's busy unpacking all new kitchen goods: pans, crockery, silverware, he's got the dishwasher already running and a bowl full of soapy water, washing it all before stacking it in the cupboards. "Can you ask him to bring some lunch and coffee?" he adds distractedly.

"Sure." Antony stacks the boxes on top of the others and pulls his phone from his pocket, quickly texting Christos back. _Yes to hands. Bring lunch and coffee? Says your boss_ , he adds with a widely grinning emoji inserted right after. "Anything else?"

"Donuts!" Stephen laughs, "Always donuts!"

 _And donuts_. Antony sends another even more widely grinning emoji and gets a middle finger emoji in return. He laughs. "He'll be here as soon as he can."

"Thank you," Stephen eyes his husband from across the room. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"We're just giving each other grief," Antony says, eyes crinkling. He walks over to Stephen and gives him a kiss. "I've got a few more boxes to go. Should be able to get them in here before he arrives. You okay to deal with the delivery guys if I send them up?"

"I think I can manage," Stephen drawls, as he picks up a (new) cloth to start drying all the mugs he's washed.

"Good." Antony gives his husband's ass a squeeze before making a quick getaway, grinning over his shoulder as he goes.

Laughing, shaking his head, Stephen cracks on with the job in hand, the last few weeks have been manic to say the least but the vibe between the two of them has been the best it's ever been. Full of warmth, humour, an easiness that had been absent until they'd taken a step back to re-evaluate where they were. The sex is epic, the kink present but not all consuming. "I love my life..." Stephen murmurs to himself.


End file.
